User blog:SPARTAN 119/Bonnie Parker and Clyde Barrow vs Yuno Gasai and Yukiteru Amano (Mirai Nikki)
Bonnie and Clyde, the 1930s outlaws who led a trail of death and destruction across the highways of America's heartland. VS Yuno Gasai the Japanese teenager determined to ensure her love interest, Yukiteru Amano wins a bloody battle royale... to become a god. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= Bonnie and Clyde Bonnie Parker and Clyde Barrow were notorious outlaws who operated during the Great Depression. Their robberies and numerous crimes helped bring attention to the Public Enemy Era, a time in American history where civilians hailed outlaws. The group raided banks, stores, and gas stations across the Central United States. Contrary to common belief that arose out of photographs, Bonnie was not a BAR-toting lady who terrorized those in her path, instead she provided the sex appeal. The two criminals lived the life of the typical poor. The two supposedly fell in love when meeting at a friend's house. After Clyde's release from jail for stealing turkeys, he and Bonnie started their life of crime by robbing gas stations and small banks. During their run in Louisiana, the couple were ambushed by officers. The two were killed in a firefight. Despite their vast array of advanced (for their time) weaponry, Bonnie and Clyde and their gang only killed about nine officers and several civilians. Yuno Gasai and Yukiteru Amano Yuno A teenage girl from Sakurami, Japan, Yuno was one of twelve individuals given a "Future Diary" by a being known as "Deus Ex Machina", a being claiming to be God. The "Future Diary" predicts some aspect of the holder's future, in the case of Gasai, the actions of her love interest and fellow "Diary Holder" Yukiteru Amano. Yuno's "Future Dairy" takes the form of her cell phone, and marks her as a contestant in a battle between 12 diary holders, the winner becoming the sucessor of "Deus" as God. If the diary is destroyed, the user will die. Yuno shows an obsessive, stalker-like attraction towards Yukiteru Amano, brutally attacking and killing anyone who attempts to harm him, proving herself lethal with a variety of weapons. Later in the series, unpleasant details about Yuno's past, namely that she was forced to live in a cage and given limited amounts of food by her parents after she failed to live up to their expectations of perfection. In an attempt to make her parents see the error of their ways, Yuno escaped and forced her parents into a similar situation to the one she previously was in. Instead of changing their ways, Yuno's parents starved to death in the cage. Yuno has been hiding their bodies ever since. These past trauma contributed to the mentally unstable, violent persona Yuno displays in the anime and manga. Yukiteru Yukiteru was an introverted teenager living in Sakurami City until he was given a "Future Diary" by a being known as "Deus Ex Machina", a being claiming to be God. The "Future Diary" predicts some aspect of the holder's future, in the case of Amano's, the actions of those around him, but never predictions directly concerning himself. The diary, which takes the form of a cell phone, marks Yuki as a combatant of a battle royale to the death between twelve "diary holders", with the winner becoming Deus' successor as god. Yuki's intends to revive his dead parents if he wins the battle and becomes a god. Amano is aided in the battle, not always willingly, by Yuno Gasai, a violent, stalker-like "diary holder" who happens to be obsessed with him. =Weapons= Long Range Weapons Browning Automatic Rifle (Bonnie and Clyde) The Browning Automatic Rifle (BAR) was a family of United States automatic rifles (or machine rifles) and light machine guns used by the United States and numerous other countries during the 20th century. The weapon fired .30-06 rifle rounds from a 20-round magazine at a rate of fire of 500-650 RPM. The weapon had sight adjustments up to 1500 meters, but based on modern infantry engagement ranges, was probably most effective at a maximum of about 400 meters. MP5 Submachine Gun (Yuno and Yuki) The Heckler and Koch MP5 is a submachine gun chambered for the 9mm round. Since the 1960s, the weapon has been popular around the world and is currently a popular weapon used by law-enforcement agencies, special forces groups, and terrorists. The weapon was immediately was adopted by several countries several years after it was manufactured. The rate of fire, accuracy, and light-weight of the gun was what made it successful. The weapon has rate of fire of 800 rounds per minute and a range of 200 meters. The MP5 typically (and for the purposes of this match) uses from a 32-round magazine. 119's Edge Bonnie and Clyde's BAR for its superior stopping power and range. Mid-Range Weapons Browning Auto 5 "Whippet Gun" (Bonnie and Clyde) The Browning Automatic 5, most often Auto-5 or simply A-5, is a recoil-operated semi-automatic shotgun designed by John Browning. It was the first successful semi-automatic shotgun design, and remained in production until 1998. The name of the shotgun designates that it is an autoloader with a capacity of five shots, four in the magazine and one in the chamber. For the purposes of this match, the weapon will be 12 gauge, with a 5-shell magazine. Clyde Barrow carried a sawed off Auto-5 he referred to as a "Whippet Gun", as it could be concealed in coat, where he could "whip it" out easily. MP5 Submachine Gun (Yuno and Yuki) Yes, I am using the MP5 twice. The Heckler and Koch MP5 is a submachine gun chambered for the 9mm round. Since the 1960s, the weapon has been popular around the world and is currently a popular weapon used by law-enforcement agencies, special forces groups, and terrorists. The weapon was immediately was adopted by several countries several years after it was manufactured. The rate of fire, accuracy, and light-weight of the gun was what made it successful. The weapon has rate of fire of 800 rounds per minute and a range of 200 meters. The MP5 typically (and for the purposes of this match) uses from a 32-round magazine. 119's Edge While it loses out at long range, Yuno and Yuki's MP5 reigns supreme at medium range, with its much deadly fully automatic fire and longer range than the shotgun. Pistols Colt M1911 (Bonnie and Clyde) The M1911 is a semi-automatic pistol that fires the .45 ACP. The weapon is single-action and is recoil-operated. The famous firearms designer produced the pistol to be used as the standard sidearm for the United States military. The weapon was used through countless conflicts like World War II and the Vietnam War. The weapon has a range of about 70 meters, and fires from a seven-round magazine. Beretta Model 92 (Yuno and Yuki) The Beretta 92 is a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Based around older Beretta pistols, the 92 was first produced in 1975. Dozens of countries have adopted the pistol and have been used by their police departments and armies. The M9 was specifically designed for the United States military and is popularly used because of its light weight, low recoil, accuracy, and fast rate of fire. The Beretta has a range of 50 meters and, will, for the purposes of this match, fire from a 12-round magazine. 119's Edge Yuno and Yuki's Beretta Model 92 for its superior magazine capacity. Revolvers Smith and Wesson Model 10 (Bonnie and Clyde) The Smith and Wesson Model 10 was a .38 Special revolver commonly used in military and police service in the first half of the 20th century, first being produced in 1899. The weapon fired from a six-round cylinder. Smith and Wesson Model 36 (Yuno and Yuki) The Smith and Wesson Model 36 is a small, .38 revolver first manufactured in 1951. The weapon is a popular backup or off-duty weapon for police officers, and is sometimes used as a sidearm by undercover officers. The weapon has 5-round cylinder. 119's Edge Bonnie and Clyde's Smith and Wesson Model 10 for its extra round in the cylinder. Knives Trench Knife (Bonnie and Clyde) A Trench Knife, or trench spike is a type of combat knife that saw use in the First and Second World Wars. A trench knife features either a double-edged blade or a simple metal spike, and as such, is designed primarily as a thrusting weapon. The trench knife also has a handguard that doubles as a set of metal knuckles, sometimes with small spikes, the idea being for the user to stun an enemy with the knuckleduster, then follow up with one or more rapid thrusting attacks with the blade. Combat Knife (Yuno and Yuki) Yuno and Yuki have both been seen using a modern military-style combat knife. The weapon has a clip point similar to a KA-BAR or Bowie knife, and a serrated edge for tool use in a sawing action. 119's Edge While the trench knife's brass knuckles may seem more versatile at first glace, the combat knife's design actually replaced the trench knife as it was more ergonomically designed and easier to stab and slash with. Vehicles Ford Model B V8 (Bonnie and Clyde) The Ford Model B V8 was a fast vehicle for its time, having a 3.6 liter, 65 horsepower V8 engine. The vehicle had a top speed of around 80 miles per hour. Sorry for the half-assed description, I'm no car expert. Modern Sedan (Yuno and Yuki) I have no idea what car actually appeared in the car chase scene in Mirai Nikki, but it was clearly some sort of modern sedan. For the purpose of this match, I'll use the stats of a 2012 V6 Toyota Camry. The vehicle has a top speed of about 112 miles per hour, with a 3.5 liter V6 and a top speed of about 112-128 miles per hour. 119's Edge Yuno and Yuki's Modern Sedan takes this easily for its much greater top speed, in spite of its smaller engine. =X-Factors= Explanations Bonnie Parker takes a low physical strength and agility rating due to an injury she sustained to her leg during a car accident, making it difficult for her to walk. As for Barrow, he would likely larger than Gasai or Amano, being an adult male, rather than a teenager. As for firearms skill, I gave Barrow slightly more firearms skill, but he still relied a lot on "spraying bullets", much like Amano and, in particular Gasai. None of the four combatants have any military training to speak of, but Barrow and Gasai are both hardened killers, however, Barrow had more experience with guns, while Gasai is depicted as preferring to kill with melee weapons, though she will use firearms if she is face with an enemy with a gun. Non-quantifiable Yuno or Yuki possess a "Future Diary", a cell phone that predicts certain aspects of their future- Yuki's showing event around him, but not events directly related to him (except for predicting imminent death), and Yuno's predicts what will happen to Yuki, but not herself (again except for her death). However, if their cell phone/"diary" is destroyed, they will die. Also, they obviously cannot fight effectively and read their "future diary" at the same time. =Battle= Yukiteru Amano drove the stolen car along a country highway, having track lost John Balks' vehicle, and now, had no idea where he was. Suddenly, vehicle, a 1930s-era Ford Model B drove by, driven by an equally lost American, not realizing he was lost not only in space, but in time. "Where the hell are we?!", Clyde Barrow asked, "All the signs are written what looks like Chinese or something, even cars don't look like anything I've seen before." "Calm down, Clyde, we can find a gas station and ask for directions there", Bonnie Parker said. Suddenly, Clyde Barrow noticed that the person in the passenger seat of a vehicle passing them was carrying a gun unlike anything he had seen before, but still clearly some kind of submachine gun. "Those two, they must be cops!", Clyde said, drawing his whippet gun and pointing it out the window. Before Bonnie could stop him he opened fire, firing three shotgun blasts into the car. One of the blast of shot hit Yukiteru Amano in the side of the head. Yuno Gasai heard the gunshot and felt blood droplets land on her face. She looked to the passenger seat the see the windshield stained with blood and Yuki laying slumped over the dashboard. "YUUKKKI!", Yuno yelled as she looked at the body of her love... no, her raison d'etre. "SHINDE!!!"("DIE!" In Japanese, assuming I didn't screw up), Yuno yelled as she slammed on the gas and held the steering wheel in one hand and a Beretta in the other, firing out the front windshield, oblivious to the potential for injury due to flying glass fragments. Yuno caught up with Bonnie and Clyde and scored a hit to the tire, causing the car to spin out about 100 yards ahead of her. Yuno slammed on the brakes and parked on the shoulder, grabbing both her and Yuki's MP5 and walking out of the car, dual wielding both guns. Meanwhile, Clyde Barrow grabbed his BAR out of the back of his car and exited the vehicle, just as Yuno opened fire, dual wielding the MP5s while yelling wildly. Bonnie Parker tried to exit the vehicle, but was caught in back of the head by a 9mm round from Yuno's dual SMGs. Clyde, however managed to escape Yuno's heavy, but highly inaccurate fire as it perforated the car and set it on fire. Within a second, or so, Yuno's MP5s fell silent, having run out of ammunition. Clyde, however, still had his BAR, and yelled "This is for Bonnie, you bitch!" and opened fire with a burst of .30-06 rifle rounds, striking Yuno twice in the chest and once in the head, causing her to fall face down on the pavement in a pool of blood. WINNER: Bonnie and Clyde Expert's Opinion While Yuno and Yuki had more modern weapons, none of them had the range of Bonnie and Clyde's BAR. Bonnie and Clyde were also more experienced with firearms, giving them a further edge in this gunfight. As for Clyde mistaking Japanese for "Chinese", that is a mistake a person with his low-class, poorly educated background might make. Category:Blog posts